


Just The Beginning

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Contains spoilers for the 8/29/2016 Raw Universal Title match* Enzo and Cass deal with the aftermath of the match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a short little one shot based on tonight's episode of Raw as well as a video posted on WWE.com with Enzo's reaction to the match. I'm working on another one shot that hopefully will be done tonight :)

Enzo sat in the dressing room taking in the match knowing it was hard for him to watch. This was Cass’ first championship match and Enzo had wanted more than anything to have his fiancee be the Universal Champion. He watched as Seth and Roman went back and forth with Cass and finally Kevin Owens covering him for the pin. Enzo stood up angry and frustrated. He knew Cass wanted this more than anything, this was a dream of his for a long time.  
“God Damn it” Enzo said with a sigh as he walked out of the dressing room to the curtain to wait for Cass to make his way back to the back. He knew Cass would be angry more than anything. They had really thought that Cass had the best chance at winning this title. He saw Cass’ 7 foot frame come through the curtain where everyone was applauding him. Cass bypassed everyone going straight to Enzo who hugged him tightly.  
“Baby you did amazing, I’m so proud of you” Enzo whispered as Cass shook his head.  
“I sucked… I should’ve rolled out of the way or something” Cass said keeping Enzo close to him.  
“You didn’t suck… you made the match even if you didn’t win. Everyone out there wanted you to be champ. We all see how much you love what you are doing and how much potential you have” Enzo said as Cass shook his head before kissing Enzo.  
“I hope so” Cass said defeated as Enzo took his hand walking back to the dressing room where he was before. The whole way, everyone was stopping Cass telling him how great of a match it was and how much fun he was to watch. When they walked into the room, Enzo smiled over at him.  
“See I told you, everyone thinks you did great” Enzo said as Cass went over to his bag grabbing his clothes and going to shower without saying a word.  
“Well shit” Enzo said sitting down on the chair knowing that he didn’t know how he would be able to cheer Cass up. 

After Cass showered, Enzo got their stuff together making their way to the hotel Cass still quiet the entire time.  
“Hey… It’s gonna be okay” Enzo said as Cass looked over his hands clenching around the steering wheel.  
“Zo, just stop. I know it’s okay but I’m still pissed the hell off” Cass snapped as Enzo looked over at him in disbelief. Cass rarely raised his voice to Enzo and it took him back that he would even would. Enzo sat back looking out the window not saying a word. He didn’t know what to say to Cass.  
“I’m sorry Zo… I’m just angry at myself. I messed up, this would’ve been big for us and… I messed it up” Cass said pulling into the hotel parking garage ignoring the fans who were waiting outside.  
“You didn’t mess anything up. We have only been on the main roster for a few months and you had a title shot. That is amazing on it’s own but Colin this isn’t the last one. This is only the start ya know” Enzo said as Cass pulled into the parking spot before leaning over and kissing Enzo.  
“You are right… this is just the beginning” Cass said cupping Enzo’s face in his hands kissing him again.  
“I love you Zo. I love how you are by my side through it all” Cass said finally smiling as Enzo smirked.  
“Well I’ve always had your back and ya know I’m gonna be your husband here soon so I think it’s pretty fitting” he said as Cass let out a laugh.  
“Well Mr. Amore-Cassady I can’t wait for you to be my husband” Cass said turning the car off.  
“You know that has a ring to it but what about Cassady-Amore?” Enzo joked as Cass got out of the car.  
“I think we can discuss that later” Cass said getting the bags out as they head into the hotel. 

They laid in bed that night Cass not as upset as he was before but still wishing he won.  
“Babe… I think you need to see this” Enzo said turning over in bed showing Cass his phone. It was Enzo’s Instagram comments, all of them were congratulating Cass on his amazing match, how much talent he had, and how they all wanted him to win. Cass took the phone reading the comments with a smile knowing how much the fans appreciated his work. Cass grabbed his phone taking a selfie of him and Enzo in bed putting it on Instagram thanking everyone for their support.  
“You were right earlier, this isn’t the only shot I have, this is just the beginning” Cass said kissing Enzo before pulling him into his arms.


End file.
